The Living Links Center is a research and educational center for the study of ape and human evolution, using behavioral, cognitive, anatomic, and molecular approaches. The LLC was formed in 1997 in response to three developments. The first was the intellectual convergence of the fields of evolutionary psychology, comparative cognition, and field primatology around the importance of using extant species to understand extinct hominid ancestors. Second, technical developments in brain imaging and genomic sequencing provided new non-invasive approaches to study similarities and differences between great apes and humans. And finally, the Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center began a move away from biomedical research with great apes. The Yerkes colony of over 200 great apes had not been utilized effectively for comparative studies. The LLC was formed to utilize this colony in non-invasive comparative research and to provide a base for philanthropic fund raising for bot h scienti fic and colony support. The LLC was launched in September, 1997 with joint support from the Office of the Provost and the Executive Vice President for Health Affairs. Dr. F. de Waal is LLC Director. A more detailed mission statement can be found at our website (see below). Major activities over the past year have been 1) symposium on human origins that drew nearly 2,000 people from Emory and beyond, and 2) drawing up of a strategic plan and a fundraising plan, which we are now in the process of implementing. FUNDING Emory University $100,000 09/01/1997 - undetermined Woodruff Fund $ 25,000 09/01/1997 - undetermined PUBLICATIONS http:www.emory.edu/LIVING_LINKS/ P51RR00165-38 1/1/98 - 12/31/98 Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center